What Was I Thinking?
by pathtales
Summary: "What was I thinking? Wally and I really had something special; leaving the team and trying to be... normal. But Nightwing called and I couldn't say yes fast enough."


What was I thinking? Wally and I really had something special; leaving the team and trying to be... normal. But Nightwing called and I couldn't say yes fast enough.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I was surprised at getting a call from an unknown number, but unlike most people I answered it. My sister occasionally used a burn phone to check in every few months or so.

"Hello?" I asked, half expecting a telemarketer.

"Artemis, this is Nightwing, are you in a secure location?" Came a deep. Voice I knew well on the other end.

"I'm alone in my apartment." I said quickly. It was Dick, but if he was using a burn phone and using code, this was serious.

"Good, I need to ask you a favor, and feel free to say no, because it's a big one you might hate me for asking." He responded nervously.

"What's wrong?" I demanded. I'd only heard Dick this stressed two other times in my life, and it was never good.

"Aqualad has run into a problem." Nightwing sighed and I tensed. He, Wally, and I were the only ones who knew about his double agent status. "He nearly got compromised and there is some suspicion, small, but there."

"That's not good." I responded.

"No, it's not." He sighed. "I have a few other people I can ask, but I'm only asking you first since you already know the whole situation. He needs help on the inside. We want to fake a team member's death and then send them undercover."

"You want me." I stated.

"You can say no, you have no obligation to me or the team. Or you can discuss it with Wally, I just need an answer soon-"

"Nightwing." I cut him him off. "I'll do it."

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"I'll do it." I responded. "Lets face it, there is no other choice. Tim and Babs are the only other options and they would be missed in the real world."

"I hate how smart you are." Dick groaned.

"I know." I said dryly. He filled me in on what his plan was and I had my own input.

"Arty, I love you." He said before we hung up.

"I know, love you too." I smiled and turned off the phone. He was like my baby brother, who was also in way too deep. I needed to be there for him, for everyone.

I looked at my watch and groaned. I decided the best way to tell Wally was to cook first. I quickly went to the store and started to cook all of his favorites. Lucky I did cook because when Wally finally walked in he had a certain guest with him.

"Hey Arty!" Bart smiled as he saw the food. "Uncle Wally you seriously got a winner."

"Oh, I know." He said, kissing me on the cheek. "Why all the food?"

"I got home from work early so I thought if cook some." I smiled. "Glad I did."

Dinner was nice and we just chilled until Bart had to get back to Barry's.

"Well that was fun but I'd rather have a different kind." Wally grinned as he shut the door. "My early class was canceled and I know you can easily skip your Vietnamese class. Why don't we have a nice romantic night."

I melted. I did. Five years ago if I ever thought Wally West could say something like that to me, I'd check myself into Arkham. But we were here and disgustingly in love. There was no way I could pull away when he leaned in and gently kissed me. My body immediately reacted to his and it took all of my will power to do the right thing.

"Wait, we need to talk." I said as my eyes dropped to the ground.

"That's never good." He chuckled. "Did you mess up the car again?"

"Worse." I cringed.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He tried to lighten the mood but a small tear escaped and slid down my cheek. "Babe, you're worrying me, what's wrong?" He asked slightly panicked. "Are you...pregnant?"

"I'm not pregnant." I said, tears fully coming now. I just realized in this moment how much he will hate me. Pregnant? I wish. We had that scare already and in that ten minutes we had to wait for the test Wally was just so perfect. This would kill him.

"Artemis." He said in his just so amazing voice and I cracked.

"Nightwing called." I started. "Not Dick, Nightwing. Aqualad is in trouble and needs back up. I agreed to fake my own death and then pretend to be a hired hand of his for a few months. Only a few and that's it."

His silent stony face was worse than anything he could have said. After what seemed like ages he spoke.

"What?" He growled. "You said yes? Just like that? This morning?"

"Wally, I had to." I told him sternly. I would stand by my decision even though I knew it would hurt him.

"No, you didn't." He exploded. "We aren't heroes anymore, Dick could have gotten someone else!"

"You know there is no one else!" I hollered back. "The unfortunate truth is that I'm really the only option!"

"You were the one that wanted to be normal!" He yelled. "You wanted out and I agreed and left with you! And now your just going to go back?"

"Don't act as though I forced you!" I screamed. "We decided this together! Besides, you were just Kid Flash again last week!"

"That was an emergency!" He responded harshly. "Cousin from the future. Barry all most dying."

"Yes, your cousin from the future!" I seethed. "Who was just over for dinner, because that is just the definition of NORMAL! And this could very well turn into an emergency!"

"Dick could have gotten someone else!" He shot back. "He shouldn't have even asked you!"

"But he did, and I'm helping!" I glared. "There is no other way any of this will ever be normal for us if the light takes over."

"You know what, I don't see the point of arguing." He said barely above a whisper, throwing me off guard. "We aren't going to agree."

And he left. Just like that. Gone.

He'd never done that before. We always fight, but we eventually give in and find a compromise.

Him just leaving killed me a little.

"Bruce, I'm not sorry about my decision." I pet my bulldog as I plopped on the couch.

About an hour later I got another call, also from an old friend.

"Hey Conner." I said trying to be cheerful.

"Cut the crap." He said sharply. "Wally just showed up at the farm, said you had a fight, not to call Dick, and is now refusing to talk."

"Oh." I said.

"Oh?" Conner asked. "Is that all you can say? I've seen plenty of fights between you two but this is different. What happened?"

"Dick asked me to help with the space mission." I said, using the cover story. "I agreed and now Wally is upset."

"Wow." Conner stated. "Yeah, I'm staying out if this fight."

"You say that about every fight." I scolded back.

"Well I'll let him stay as long as he needs." Conner replied heavily. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Thanks." I said sadly. And for the first time since Wally and I moved in together, I went to sleep on my own.

Waking up alone was even worse. I was so use to having the familiar smell of him, his strong arms around me, and the soft beating of his heart filling my senses.

I tried to get through the day but I gave up and just decided to go home. I opened the door to Wally typing on his computer.

"Oh. Hi." I said awkwardly as he looked up. He stood up and walked to me silently.

"Just let me say this without interruption." He begged and I nodded. "I'm not happy. With you, with Dick, or with the situation. But I know there is nothing I can say to change your mind so I'm just going to have to support you. But I'm going to be worried sick every single moment until you're safely back in my arms."

"I will be in no time." I whispered as I crossed the final distance to kiss him lightly. He wrapped me in his arms and deepened the kiss as I melted like I always do.

"I love you Artemis." He whispered as he slowly nibbled down to my sensitive spot on my neck.

"I love you too Wally." I moaned as we somehow made it to the couch. I straddled him as we continued to kiss, pushing my hands into his hair. His hands were firmly placed ob my hips, his thumbs messaging small circles into my sensitive skin.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I punched the mirror in my frustration. At myself, at this mess, at the world. I was so stupid for not listening to Wally. Now I had to fix this even worse mess so that I can, hopefully, be with him again. And when I am finally with him again in never leaving.


End file.
